


Candle light

by Draginn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draginn/pseuds/Draginn
Summary: This is literally just 150 words of angst. Uhh have fun I guess?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Majo Ellen
Kudos: 22





	Candle light

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just typed this out in maybe 10 minutes? Proceed with caution. (Should I tag major character death? Ellen's already dead, so... Idk)

12 AM. The witching hour. The time of day where the veil between life and death was at its thinnest. The only time where Grian could talk to his beloved. He lit a candle. Cinnamon scented, their favorite.

"Ellen?" He called out.

Their spirit formed, looking just as lovely in death as they had in life. 

"I'm here," came the reassuring response. "How does your new life suit you?"

Grian smiled weakly. "It's better. At least I can talk to you."

"Only for an hour."

"It's better than nothing."

"Perhaps…"

The two remained like that, simply talking to each other. But when the hour was up, Grian sunk to his knees and wept, for he would never be able to join them. Never be able to hold them, to kiss them, to whisper sweet nothings into their ear. And it _hurt_.


End file.
